Darkness Overpowering
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: The darkest side of Harry takes over and the first person he runs into is Draco. R


**Summary: **The darkest side of Harry takes over and the first person he runs into is Draco.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _**Harry Potter**_ or characters in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

**Warnings: **AU, slight shounun-ai, some mature thoughts… _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_**Darkness Overpowering…  
By: TwilightKitsune1  
**Rating: T_

Standing on the brink of something he couldn't really decipher, something that threatened to swallow him whole into its depths. Not knowing what it was or how to get away from it there was nothing he could really do to stop it so all he could do was try and prepare for the coming darkness. Though in the end he wondered if anything he did would help, it was all up to him in the end… That's what everyone said, what everyone thought of him. He was some savior for the world against some coming darkness, though he didn't want to be there, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He hated them, all the people who pushed so much onto him, so many expectations and such a hard destiny. Nothing he could do though, nothing but him in the end. That's how it was, how it always seemed, and he believed that is how it would always be in the future. Though he had friends none of them seemed to notice the growing hatred or resentment that he was holding inside himself. No one noticed except for the old man who had guided him to where he is now, he saw it but there was nothing he could do but continue to push him to his ends. He had become too old to battle against the enemy and he had already gone through much in his growing years. As he saw the darkness growing in the young boy he couldn't help the sorrow that seemed to consume him when no one was seeking his add. How many hardships was he to place on that young boy who had been chosen for a path that may in the end consume him. Feeling responsible for all the pain the boy felt he did give him special treatment on many things, never questioned the darkening bags under his eyes or the pale skin, nor did he demand to know why his clothes, though still loose, now covered his arms even on the hottest of days. No he would not question him because all he could do was watch and feel responsible for his pain.

No one cared, no one watched him, that's what he believed, but oh how wrong he had been. Rivals notice the things even best friends may miss. Always fighting, throwing taunts and sometimes even punches, he did begin to get noticed by the one person he would figure would care less. As time went on there was something that was changing in his rival and the grey eyes always seemed to seek out the green. In the halls he would make sure he walked down the hallways he knew he would catch a glimpse of his rival as he slipped in and out of classrooms to get to his next class. As the grey, vibrant eyes looked for those emerald green jewels, what he found made his heart shake with fear and worry.

The always lively and kind green eyes had darkened, no life, hardly any kindness, and a fake smile plastered onto his lips was what he found. Halting in his footsteps he peered closer only to discover it was indeed the boy who lived, it was indeed the famous Harry Potter. Yet there, in his eyes, was a small piece of what he had been the last glimmer of hope for the light. Draco found his hands shaking as he watched Harry, his eyes peering closely at him expecting an attack but when Draco said nothing Harry walked closer to him till they were mere inches away. Draco sucked in a quick breath as Harry leaned down to his ear and braced his arms around the blond. "Something the matter Malfoy?" Harry asked silently as the shadows seemed to grow around them.

Draco didn't answer as he quickly looked around to see if anyone could see the two but at some point, as they had looked at each other, the hall had emptied. Finding this out Draco quickly glared at Harry as he just looked down to Draco with an amused look. "I find myself asking the same question for you, what is wrong with you Potter!" Draco seethed as he tried to push at Harry's solid chest.

Harry didn't budge and only raised an amused eyebrow, "Really Malfoy, where are your manners?"

Unable to move Harry, Draco just glared up at him with as much hatred as he could muster as he pushed down the growing unease. "I don't have manners for the likes of you Potter, the enemy of the dark lord!"

Harry closed his eyes as Draco watched his jaw line tighten in anger. When Harry opened his eyes they seemed to glow and Draco swallowed hard when he looked into Harry's eyes. "Truly Malfoy you are a prat, if you are so foolish as to think things so black and white."

Draco didn't understand he was confused as to the meaning behind Harry's words and as he opened his mouth to speak Harry's hand flew through the air with such high speed when it ran into Draco's cheek there was a resounding clap and Draco tumbled to the ground. Throwing himself onto his back Draco reached for his wand only to freeze as he stared up at it in Harry's hand and pointed directly at him. "What is the meaning—"

"Are you truly asking your better of what the meaning is? Foolish, it should be obvious shouldn't it?" Harry teased, a psychotic smile spreading across his lips, "Though better uses come to mind looking at you like this."

As Draco laid there under Harry's mercy he felt helpless and naked. Now his body began to tremble at Harry's words but he also felt himself becoming excited just by Harry's look and the power he was exuding. "And those ideas?"

Harry's eyes hardened as he continued looking down at the very tempting Draco below him, a place he never knew he liked seeing him. "Idea's that I am sure you would enjoy whole heartedly, but I can not trust you to be good as I show them to you…"

Draco felt his face heat as he watched Harry's eyes move up and down his vulnerable form. However as heat rushed to his face his mind started working and he realized that this Harry above him was hardly like the Harry he had fought with all these years. "Potter did you fall and hit your head or something?"

Harry laughed, his head flung backwards as he truly laugh and then looked back at Malfoy, a crazed smile on his lips as he bent down to look Draco in the eyes. "Things have only begun to change pet." Reaching forward Harry roughly grabbed Draco's chin and pulled his face closer as he harshly kissed him. He roughly thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth and caused the submissive blond below him to whimper and mew. Breaking the kiss as suddenly as he had started it Harry stood up and began walking away, tossing Draco's wand over his shoulder, "The war has started and it'll be fun, the world will be even better after I win pet, you'll see." He called over his shoulder as he turned the corner leaving a slightly abused and baffled Draco sitting on the floor.

As Draco sat there a few minutes, processing what had just happened he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Quickly he caught it on the tip of his finger and looked at it as it shinned on his nail a moment before falling and disappearing into his pant leg cloth. Looking in the direction Harry had left he realized that if Harry won against Voldemort, if he truly is able to kill the dark lord, then the days will get darker as the boy who lived, Harry Potter, becomes the next dark lord and a greater threat to the world. Using the wall to push himself to his feet he grabbed his wand from the floor a little ways away. As he tucked it away he also realized something he wouldn't admit allowed; if Harry won he would be there to follow him.

**:.:.:The End:.:.:**

_**A/N: **_Thank you for reading _**Darkness Overpowering**_. If you have not read the story titled, _**The Darker Side of Things**_ (another of my works), you may not understand where this sudden evil came from and why Harry is behaving as he is. Both stories can be read alone, but they are able to support each other slightly. They were not created for each other it's just an idea that has continuously plagued me to write so here I am. I'm not really in the mood to write, if you couldn't tell by how quickly the story ran, and no new updates for other stories will be put up since I am being lazy. This is placed on a T rating just to cover me even though I highly doubt this is a T. ANYWAY, leave feed back, it might help with this no writing binge I'm on. If you do, your awesome, if not, thanks for reading at least. (-waves and scurries away-).


End file.
